The invention relates to a cleaning device for a window/headlamp cover of a motor vehicle, having a washer nozzle which sprays washing fluid onto the window/headlamp cover.
Cleaning devices of this type are frequently used, for example, for vehicle headlamp lens covers, and are known from practice. In these cases, as large a region of the window/headlamp cover as possible is sprayed with washing fluid by the washer nozzle. If the washer nozzle is designed appropriately, it is possible for the window/headlamp cover to be cleaned without afterwiping just by the washing fluid being sprayed on.
The disadvantage of the known cleaning devices is that it is difficult to adapt the spraying region of the washer nozzle to the shape of the window/headlamp cover. For example, frictional losses within the washer nozzle frequently lead to the spraying region becoming restricted and hence to the corner regions of the window/headlamp cover being inadequately cleaned. Furthermore, during installation, the washer nozzle has to be aligned with respect to the window/headlamp cover in a complex procedure. This results in the cleaning device being installed manually in a very cost-intensive manner.